Colour of the morning sun
by Dynera
Summary: There are homecomings that bring joy and hope. And those that don't...YAOI, SPOILERS, death!fic, Rated T for sure.


Summary: There are homecoming that bring joy. And those that...YAOI, death!fic, SPOILERS, R&R

Disclaimer: None of them belong to me, neither does the series or the manga. Sure thing.

* * *

**Colour of the morning sun**

To Naruto, everything had seemed just fine. After Sasuke had defeated Orochimaru, Konoha Five had return to Konohagekure. Except Chouji, that is, but they all had given their vowes to protect the village, even die doing that. It was a mission, and Akimichi's prodigy had accepted that. Everyone in the rescue team had forgiven Sasuke while the way home. After all, Uchiha _did _kill the most powerful enemy of them all, and his brother Itachi, who was after the Kyuubi.

But now, standing in the gates of their home village, fear started to rise in Naruto's heart. There were three ANBU ninjas waiting for them. Quiet elites motioned the boys to follow them, and walked slowly towards the center of the village. No speaking, nor mere breathing was heard, just quiet steps of the small group, that promised soon-to-be-coming sorrow.

Whole Konoha had gathered around the massive fountain near Hokage tower. Tsunade was standing in front of that, unreadable expression on her face. Here and there could be spotted familiar faces: Hyuuga head family, Academy teachers, including Iruka, Kakashi and Sakura, who was currently weeping in Lee's arms. Rest of said shinobi's team, Kurenai's team and Ino, who hugged thightly her mother.

Silently, Konaha Five returned to their parents, except Naruto, and Sasuke, who now glared Tsunade somewhat awaitingly. ANBU stopped in front of her, bowed and jumped behind the crowd after satisfied nod from the Hokage. Now Naruto noticed that she had old scroll in her right hand, and beautiful katana hanging from her waist. She opened the scrolls boundaries and started to read.

"In the name of Konahagakures Hokage, judging from ancient laws, head council has decided, that You, Uchiha Sasuke, are a village traitor, missing-nin, that is, and must be treated as such. Thus, even when you came back willingly, we'll have to fulfil previous Hokage's will and execute you like your tutor in Sound, Orochimaru. Do you admit your crimes?"

'_No, don't, you can say that it was for the village's own good! Please Sasuke, for the sake of my heart, do not give yourself to death so willingly!'_ Naruto silently prayed in his mind.

But Sasuke remained emotionless and replied with a tone like ice:

"Yes, I admit them, Hokage-sama."

"Fine then. Step back Uzumaki. Because this is end of most powerful clan in Konoha, we must respect it."

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, but can I…have five minutes private moment with Naruto?" Sasuke suddenly asked in a soft tone.

"You may, but only five minutes. And if you dare to hurt him, I swore to cut your head off."

"Sure thing.". Former avenger grabbed his companions hand and took him behind the fountain ignoring curious whispers. Once there he took Narutos hands in his and spoke words of hurt.

"I knew from the beginning what they will do. Don't look so shocked, even when you were the only one without clue. Tsunade-sama didn't want to upset you, your mission would have been ruined.".

He smiled sadly and caressed Narutos tanned face. "I wished that this could come out more….tender, but… I have already shut my self up too many times.

I planned my escape since the Chuunin exam. Even the speak with Sakura…All to make you love her, instead of growing fond on me. It sure was a hopeful thing, but I didn't want to risk anything when it come to your mental health. Thus, I didn't tell you about my feelings. I love you, Uzumaki Naruto, my own dobe. And I always will. And in my heart, I feel that you hope the same, even when I' am scared for you." And with that, Sasuke lifted others fingers to his lips and kissed them tenderly. When he was about to turn and leave, Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"And you thought that this wouldn't? You don't have to be sorry or afraid; I have waited this since I lost my heart to you in the Wave's bridge.".

And when morning suns first rays showed from the east, two teen shinobi's lips met in a soul searing kiss. Kiss full of desperation, no hope, full of sorrow, no happiness, full of passion, but still pure and innocent. Slowly, hearing Tsunades call they separated, with last longing looks they walked to their positions, one standing proudly in front of his doom, and other, silently weeping against his former teacher's shoulder. Even Iruka's words could not cheer him up now.

Tsunade removed the sword, katana that belonged her grandfather, and started to walk towards Uchiha's heir. Now all the girls and woman's were in hysterics, leaning to their loved ones, and men stared the scene with stoic expressions on their faces, excepting their boys do the same. The doomed one simply stared, like being bored. When finally Tsunade's sword swung there could be heard terrified cry from Iruka

"_No Naruto, don't!"_

Boy she was ought to protect, was standing there, hugging tightly the other one. His head was buried to Sasuke's neck, and tears of happiness still rolled down to his cheeks. The other one seemed to respond, hugging Naruto back.

Tsunade's sword went in to Naruto, and it's tip pointed out of Sasuke's back. Most horrifying was, that they were both…._smiling_ . Terrified and crying Hokage pulled quickly her sword out, and let the Kyuubi boy fell on top of raven haired teen. There they lied, destinied to be together forever, even in death.

Warm wind started to blow and small rain droplets fell from the skies. They were sorry for Konohagekure; it had lost two innocent souls in one day, and now they belonged to the God. Those, who realized not to look the dead ones, but arising ones, saw something special, something indescribably beautiful. Two almost invisible figures could be seen there where land meets the sky. Two glowing, winged beings, other smiling and waving, other just smiling sadly. They embraced each other and raised up above the clouds.

Morning sun in Japan ain't always red. Only when blood pours out from their innocent lovers bodies without meaning.

_Owari_

* * *

Well, what did you think? This is my first fanfic, and I could not resist SasuNaruSasu. Please, write comments.


End file.
